1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vises and accessory apparatus utilized therewith, and more particularly to that class of accessory devices which permits work pieces to be clamped by the vise along a dimension thereof greater than the normal open maximum open jaw dimension of the vise not equipped with the accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with vises utilized to successfully clamp work pieces within the vise mechanism such that the work pieces may have varied dimensions otherwise not easily clamped in between the stationary and movable jaws of the vise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,228, issued on May 18, 1965 to E. Z. Chenette et al teaches a movable device which may be installed to the stationary jaw of a vise such that work pieces may be clamped between the stationary jaw accessory and the movable jaw thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 294,736, issued on Mar. 4, 1884 to H. A. Hyle teaches a movable element adapted for insertion within both mating jaws of a vise. Each movable element is provided with surfaces that are contoured, such surfaces extending along the width of the device and adapted to effectively clamp thereinbetween various shapes of work pieces.
Both of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of utilizing movable elements whose principal purpose is adapted to effectively clamp work pieces whose clamped dimension is well within the range of stroke of the movable jaw element of the vise. Thus, work pieces whose clamp dimension exceeds the movable stroke of the vise may not be effectively clamped by the vise.